


That's our Champion

by GrievousCollection



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: (i guess? fix-it of the writing more than anything), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievousCollection/pseuds/GrievousCollection
Summary: The Chantry has fallen to pieces. Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast is looking for the one person who could help put it back together, the Champion of Kirkwall. To find the Champion, she interrogates storyteller Varric Tethras, but what she finds out might not be as helpful as she had hoped.





	That's our Champion

“You aren’t worried I’ll just make it up as I go?” the storyteller asked nervously, looking up at the Seeker interrogating him.

Cassandra firmly met his gaze. “Not at all.”

Varric tented his fingers. “Then you’ll need to hear the whole story.”

\---

Hawke smiled. “If you want him, he’s yours." 

“What?” Fenris gasped in disbelief.

Merrill’s eyes widened. “No!” she pleaded. “Tell me you won’t do this!”

Anders gave a forced smile, his eyes widening in despair. “Please tell me this is a joke.”

Danarius gave Hawke a measured look. “Interesting,” he said. “I’ll make it worth your while, of course. The power of the Imperium will be at your disposal.”

Fenris turned to face his teammate. “Don’t do this, Hawke. I know we are not friends, but I can’t face him without you.”

The mirth drained from Hawke’s eyes. “You’re on your own, Fenris.”

The former slave sighed, resigned to his fate. “I suppose I should not be surprised.”

Merrill looked ready to cry. “This is wrong!” Her voice strained.

The slaver turned his cold, calculating gaze to his target. “What shall it be, Fenris? Will you throw your life away?”

“No,” the elf muttered at length. “I will go with you.”

Danarius gave a withered smile. “Lovely! Here’s a token of my appreciation, Champion. I’m sure I can arrange to have something more-”

He was interrupted by a glowing blue fist in his face.

“You!” Anders pushed Danarius aside and rounded on Hawke, eyes and skin crackling with a blue glow. “You and I have fought countless slavers. **How dare you inflict the injustice of their kind on one of ours?**”

“He’s right,” Merrill said firmly. She stood up straight and faced Hawke. “Fenris is our friend. We won’t let you send him away, not with a slaver.”

As the mages drew their staffs, two patrons of the Hanged Man left their seats, one drawing her daggers, the other, his prized crossbow.

\---

“So, to answer your question, Seeker,” said the dwarf, “you’ll most likely find the Champion in a shallow grave on the Wounded Coast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, why was selling one of our friends into slavery even an option?


End file.
